


Why me?

by Elowenmae



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confused Alec, Cuddling, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elowenmae/pseuds/Elowenmae
Summary: "Why me, Magnus?





	Why me?

“Why me, Magnus?” asked Alec. 

Alec was snuggled with his boyfriend in bed, Magnus’s arms wrapped around him and his body pressed up against his back. He could feel the soft intakes of breath followed by an exhale from his boyfriend. They'd finally agreed to go to bed after watching reality t.v, but Alec just couldn't keep his mind off of something. 

Magnus stirred, his eyes fluttering open, but falling shut once again. “What was that, Alexander?”

Alec moved, releasing himself from Magnus’s grip so he could face him, his blue eyes and Magnus’s He pulled the white sheets close to his chest so the cold air wouldn't touch his naked skin. 

“Why me?”

Magnus wrapped his arms back around his boyfriend. “What on earth are you talking about?”

“Out of all the guys and girls in New York, why'd you pick me?”

His eyebrows furrowed together and this time, he opened his eyes and kept them open. “You're not like the others.” 

Alec shifted onto his back, not satisfied in anyway. “But I'm so…” he thought of the word. “plain, and you're so beautiful and extravagant.”

“Have you ever heard of the saying, opposites attract?” Magnus chuckled, but stopped when he saw Alec with the same stern face. “I don't really think that I picked you, I think I was always just waiting for you.”

Alec smirked and said, “Don't start with that.”

“But it’s true, my boy. I love you even if you wear those black, ratty sweaters all the time.” Alec shot him a glare. “You're the least plain person I've ever met. Trust me, there's no reason for me to not want you,” Magnus responded, pressing a kiss to Alec's shoulder.


End file.
